my_ghostly_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff
The My Ghostly Friends Wiki staff are users who have local user rights. Local staff should not be confused with Wikia Staff, who work for Wikia. Local staff are simply users on the wiki who have proven themselves to have leadership skills to help run the wiki. Our staff consists of Bureaucrats, Administrators, Rollbacks, and Moderators. 'Ghostly Friends Wiki Staff' 'Administrators' Administrators are trusted users, who have access to the following tools: * All privileges from the chat moderator and rollback groups. * Delete and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files. * Lock (protect) both a page and a file so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin-ship privileges. * Block users who are vandalizing the wikia from editing, etc. * Grant and revoke both the chat moderator rights and forum moderator rights. * Edit the wikia's skin and format. * Edit MediaWiki pages. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are admins who have proven themselves to be an essential part of the wiki. The bureaucrats are the overall heads of the wiki, and make final decisions together. In addition to all of the administrator rights, they also have the ability to control user rights privileges, giving them complete control over the wiki. ---- 'Rollbacks' Rollbacks are users who have the right to revert an edit in one click. Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" tool are able to undo bad edits with one click by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. Unlike undoing an edit, once someone rollbacks an edit, it is no longer visible on Recent Wiki Activity. Having this status causes the profile tag "ROLLBACK" to appear next to the username on the user's page. ---- Moderators Content Moderators Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate parts of the community that host the wikia’s content. These tools are: *Deleting and moving pages and files *Reupload files *Protecting and unprotecting pages *Patrol pages if the community has the feature enabled. Having this status causes the profile tag "CONTENT MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. ---- Discussions Moderators Discussion Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions. These tools are: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads. *In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. *Moderating chat *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments Having this status causes the ptofile tag "DISCUSSIONS MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. ---- 'Chat Moderators' Chat Moderators are users who have chat moderator status in in order to moderate a wikia's chat room. They are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin unbans them from the users' contributions page, or if the ban expires. Having this status causes the profile tag "CHAT MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's user page. ''' Active Warnings''' We like to keep the wiki staff active, and if you don't fulfill your duties without an excuse, you could be demoted. * If you are an administrator and you are inactive for 3 weeks, you will receive an inactivity warning. One week later you will be demoted. * If you are a moderator of any kind and you are inactive for 3 weeks, you will receive an inactivity warning. One week later you will be demoted. *Because the chat room isn't always active on a daily and even weekly basis, there will be an exception for chat mods not being active. Chat mods will be judged on activitiness based on if they show up at chat events on the wiki (which are in most cases monthly), and how long they stay at the event. If you have a reason for not showing up at the event, please let a bureaucrat know ahead of time. * If you tell a bureaucrat that you will be inactive for a certain amount of time, you will be excused. We can't keep having our staff getting blocked constantly, as it shows bad reputation toward us. * If you are blocked, your rank will be temporary disabled during your block duration. * If you are blocked twice, you'll be demoted for good. Userboxes If you're an administrator, a bureaucrat, or a moderator, feel free to put these userboxes on your page! Code: Bureaucrat Code: Admin Code: ContentMod Code: DiscussionsMod Code: ChatMod Code: Rollback Category:Browse